


in private and public

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [45]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Competition, Creampie, Crimson Flower, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Felix and Byleth hide away in the war room, despite the risk this involves.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	in private and public

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a commission, I hope you enjoy!

It’s hard to get time to herself, which Byleth understands. She’s become a valuable asset to the Empire since waking up and reuniting with Edelgard and the rest of her students, and she never minds to offer everything that she can to the war effort. This just makes her value her free time all the more, what little free time there is, at least. And, for the most part, that free time has always been spent with Felix.

They were a bit too close even before the war started, and before Byleth fell into her long sleep, but nothing ever progressed very far then. He was still her student, and neither one of them have ever been particularly good at handling emotions, so it seemed that things would remain frozen in place forever. The two of them would spar whenever they had the chance, always making their excuses and ducking out whenever the feeling in the air began to change, whenever it started to become too obvious that there was a certain tension between them.

When she returns, Felix is frustrated with her for disappearing, but even more frustrated with his inability to comprehend what happened to her, and even  _ more _ frustrated with himself. And the only way for him to properly handle his frustrations is to find a way to work them out physically, rather than actually addressing or confronting him. This is fortunate for Byleth, who misses their sparring sessions, and the two of them fall back into the same habit, as if nothing happened.

But something did happen, and everything has changed, something that neither of them can ignore. Nor can they ignore their feelings or the tension between them, and when their alone in the training hall, as close as they ever were, Felix’s frustrations finally bubble over. He doesn’t want to lose her again, he doesn’t want to miss his chance with her, he doesn’t ever want her to leave again, and even if he isn’t the best as expressing his feelings, he has to do  _ something  _ about it.

It feels more like a one sided argument until it suddenly doesn’t, until Felix isn’t yelling at her or accusing her of leaving him, and is, instead, pushing her against the wall so that he can kiss her. Normally, Byleth is able to put up a strong resistance, and Felix isn’t able to stand up to her in battle, but this time, she lets him get the upper hand, because she very much wants to kiss him as well.

From that point on, things progress at a much quicker pace than they were before. Once they are no longer stuck in place, they’re able to move forward quickly, and it isn’t long before their kissing has gotten so heated that Byleth has to insist they relocate to somewhere that they’re less likely to get caught. It’s her room then- and her room every time after, because she doesn’t have the immediate neighbors that he does, so less chance to be overheard- and the two of them spend quite a bit of time making up for everything they’ve missed out by dragging it out this long.

From that point on, her free time is still spent with Felix, but in a much different way than before. They still train and still spar together, because she is still a mercenary at heart and he is still  _ Felix _ , but more often that not, they end up in her bed together before long, or sometimes skip the training all together, because her free time is rare enough that they want to be able to properly take advantage of it.

Their relationship isn’t public yet, and Byleth isn’t sure when they’re going to go public. They’ve agreed that it’s better to keep things to themselves for the time being, not only because most of her former students are still getting used to the idea that they’ve all grown up and aren’t truly her students anymore, but because the middle of a war doesn’t seem like the proper time to enter into a relationship. At the very least, they can keep from announcing it until the time is right, though Byleth admits that it can be hard to keep to herself sometimes.

Harder still is simply hiding it when they take whatever opportunity they can to be alone together. It’s hard to believe that they haven’t been caught yet, considering how many close calls there have been. Felix’s friends- Sylvain especially- can be too nosy for their own good, and there are times when Byleth thinks they’ve already been found out, and those who know are just playing dumb to be polite.

Even with all that being said, the two of them still take risks, even when those risks could result in the whole thing being completely exposed. Their closeness in the training hall is one thing, but when they get distracted in the war room, when Felix hangs back after a strategy meeting or lecture so that they can sneak back to her room together, she feels like it must be far too obvious for them to hide.

She knows this, but she still locks the door to the war room while she and Felix are alone, and decides that it would be more thrilling to take care of things here, rather than going back to her room this time. The risk is greater than any that they’re used to, and yet Felix doesn’t protest as much as she expects him to, willing to go along with it, perhaps because he is just as eager and needy as she is. It’s been several days since they last had a chance to be alone, so they’re both feeling impatient.

“You’re going to get us caught if you can’t be quiet,” Felix scolds her.

“It’s you that I’m worried about,” she replies. “You need to make sure that  _ you’re _ quiet as well, Felix.”

He scowls at her words, even though he knows that she’s right. Whenever she gets the upper hand at any point, it frustrates him, so he has become rather determined not to let that happen in the bedroom. Or, war room, as it happens to be today.

His lips are on hers in an instant, kissing her hard and fierce as if to say that this is his way of getting her to shut up. He certainly won’t go easy on her for any of this, but Byleth doesn’t mind that. She doesn’t mind when he’s a little rough with her at all, and his dominant side is something that she’s always happy to see. He tears at her clothes hastily as he kisses her, struggling to undress her on his own, but she breaks the kiss to assist him, the two of them left panting.

And then he has her pushed down onto the table, her legs spread over the edge so that he can kneel over her. He gives her a look that she knows is meant to remind her to stay quiet, and he reaches a hand between her legs, stroking his thumb along her clit. Byleth gasps and chokes back a moan, not wanting to give in so easily and prove him right. Really, she would rather see if she could get him to scream first, just to prove her own point, but with how determined he is right now, she doubts that she will have an opportunity.

Better to just fight against her own urges to cry out for him, and otherwise sit back and enjoy his determination to get her off and prove his dominance in this field, because they both know, if they were sparring, she would be the one to come out on top.

With just a few strokes of his thumb, she’s left whimpering, and that is before he begins teasing her with one of his fingers, tracing along her slit, not quite pressing into her. Byleth bites the inside of her cheek so hard that she nearly draws blood, all to try and keep herself quiet.

She isn’t a loud person, not be any stretch of the imagination. Most of the time, she hardly speaks outside of what is necessary, and is capable of moving so silently that she sneaks up on people without even trying. Her expression is often blank, and most people have a hard time telling what it is that she’s thinking. But, as it turns out, there is one time when she’s loud and expressive, and it happens to be during sex, something that Felix enjoys exploiting, despite the fact that he has the same weakness.

Right now, he has the upper hand completely, with Byleth powerless to do anything to tease him in return. He pushes his finger inside of her, never moving his thumb as he does, and she arches her back, finally giving in to the urge to moan for him. It’s soft, soft enough that she’s sure it wouldn’t carry outside of the room, but she sees Felix smirk nonetheless. It’s a small victory, sure, but it’s a sign that things are starting to his way, and she knows that’s all that really matters to him.

“Better be careful,” he warns, his warning tone sounding more like he’s mocking her than anything else. “If you get much louder than that, and someone happens to be passing by…”

“I-I know that,” she replies, her voice cracking as she speaks. He hooks his finger inside of her and she gasps, forgetting what it is she was going to say next. Like this, it is too easy for him to overwhelm her.

“Then just remember to be careful,” he replies, and he sounds so smug that she might be frustrated if not for the fact that she felt so good.

Too good, and too quickly, maybe. They’ve only barely started, and already, her pleasure is building so much that her head is swimming. She must have really needed this, but then again, she already knew that. It’s rare that she would be so risky as to do something like this in such a publicly accessible place, when she could have arranged for Felix to meet her in her room, but here she is. It’s only natural that there’s enough tension, enough anticipation, that it’s all building too quickly.

“A-ah!” she cries, unable to stop herself, and she knows that it’s too loud. It’s far from fully screaming, but that doesn’t matter. It’s possible that it could be heard from outside, and it’s enough to leave Felix smirking again, enough to encourage him to begin working another finger inside of her. She squirms under his touch, knowing that it won’t be long for her now, and she doesn’t want to resist it.

He won’t stop teasing her like this until she comes, and only then will he properly fuck her and take care of things for himself. That will be her only chance to get back at him, and so she does not resist the building pleasure, hoping only that she will be able to muffle her moan when she finally comes for him. Felix has had his time to figure out just how to pleasure her, how to use his fingers to leave her pathetic and breathless, and he knows just when she’s at her limit, when she’s tipping over the edge.

He pulls his hand back then, yanking it away from her with no warning, and still, that is not enough to stop Byleth from coming. She lets out a strangle cry, clamping her mouth shut to swallow it back as it escapes her, the pulse of her orgasm leaving her unable to think clearly for a moment, and Felix holds her legs spread apart, allowing her no further stimulation as she rides it out until the end.

Once it’s all over, Felix lets go of her legs, watching her pant as she struggles to catch her breath in the afterglow. He shakes his head, saying, “That wasn’t very quiet, Byleth.”

“I-I…” she starts to say, but she finds that she can’t finish the sentence. Felix, not waiting for her response, fidgets with his pants, freeing his erection so that he can stand push up against her, staring down at her before going further.

“Try not to make too much noise this time...if that’s even possible,” he teases, before he pushes inside of her with a rough thrust. She bites back another moan, but she’s still sensitive from her orgasm, still so needy for him that it’s hard not to give herself entirely over to the pleasure. She wants him so badly she can’t stand it, needs him all the time, and today was just one such example of how she’s letting that need get the best of her. Byleth knows that the risk shouldn’t be worth it, but she’s so often overwhelmed by how badly she feels like she  _ needs _ him.

Her self-control is usually so strong, but when she’s with Felix, it falters entirely.

He wastes no time in getting rougher with her, grabbing hold of her hips to keep her in place as he begins hastily thrusting into her, bucking his hips into her with such force that her moans are never fully formed, broken into gasps with each thrust. She can be grateful, at least, that that is keeping her from crying out so loudly that it calls any attention to the room.

Felix intends to make her come again before he finishes; she knows that it’s become a pride thing for him, to finish her first and prove his endurance. Even with that underlying motive, however, she knows that it’s ultimately a test to see just how much he can pleasure her, and with that being the case, she has absolutely nothing to complain about, and is fine with letting him win. Especially since she knows he will never be able to beat her in a spar.

Felix’s grunts are soft, and it’s obvious that he’s putting in the effort to keep quiet, to prove that he has more control in that regard as well. It’s a competition to him as much as it is to prevent some of the risk, but she knows, if she were to try, she could get him to break. The problem is, he’s so relentless that he won’t give her the chance to try, and all she can do is ride it out, her gasps and the erratic jerk of his hips the only thing keeping her from crying out pathetically.

She’s already close again, she realizes, and he must realize it to, with the way his thrusts grow that much faster, that much rougher. The strain is starting to show in his face, but still he maintains his self-control, struggling against his own desires all the way until the end. Byleth bites her lip hard, trying to fight it off as well, a part of her still wanting to challenge him, just to see if she could outlast him this late in the game. Of course, by now she knows that she has no chance, but it’s still worth a try.

However, there isn’t much fight left in her at this point, and with each thrust pushing her closer to the edge, she soon has no choice but to give in to the building pleasure. With a moan that she could not hope to try and muffle, she lets go, trembling as she comes for him, waiting for him to finish as well.

But Felix doesn’t stop and he doesn’t finish, holding her steady as he continues to drive into her, practically ignoring her orgasm. It’s too much, the stimulation is all too much for her, and still he continues to fuck her, managing to overwhelm her even further. She’s more sensitive now than she’s ever been, and her orgasm seems to go on without end, prolonged by his incessant thrusts, until, just when she thinks it’s begun to fade, she gasps out as her body is wracked by another.

This time, as she comes, Felix is there with her, finally giving in to his own pleasure, finally putting an end to his resistance, the strain disappearing from his face as he relaxes and lets go. With one final thrust, he fills her, the warmth of his seed buried deep inside of her as he comes. There’s a risk to him not bothering to pull out, but neither of them can be bothered to care about something like that right now, and even Felix allows himself to give in enough to moan, low and deep as he comes inside of his lover.

At last, they can relax, both struggling to catch their breath, and Byleth struggling to gather her thoughts at all. Her head is swimming, and she can hardly think straight, so dazed and overstimulated that all she can do is lay back on the table and stare at the ceiling, listening to her own breathing and trying to match it with Felix’s. They remain like this for a while until a knock on the door causes them both to jump.

“Professor? Are you still in here?” It’s Sylvain, damn it, and his tone is so knowing- it’s always so knowing, he’s been onto them since the beginning- that it’s infuriating.

“I-I am!” she calls out, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“Edelgard has been looking for you,” he replies. “She wants to discuss a strategy with you and Hubert, if you’re not busy.”

The two of them are up quickly, hastily getting dressed with no real time to clean up. “I’ll be there soon! Can you tell her to wait for me?” she asks.

“Sure thing! I’ll tell her it’ll be a minute, so you have time to go back to your room for a little bit,” Sylvain says, before she hears his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. She and Felix share a glance without speaking; he definitely knows.

He hangs back so that she can leave first, not wanting to risk anyone seeing them leave together, and she has to make the long walk back to her room with the feeling of his come leaking from her, soaking into her underwear with each step that she takes. However, were it not for the risk of exposure, this wouldn’t be an uncomfortable sensation at all, and it’s pleasant, something to keep all to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
